A customer's shopping experience can be enhanced in various ways by mobile computing devices. As one example, mobile computing devices allow a customer to obtain detailed product information and product reviews when viewing or evaluating the product. As another example, mobile computing devices allow a customer to find a product at one store then check the price of the same product at another store.